Fly like a crow
by Lunarrox
Summary: In an asylum on Destiny Island a teacher called Vincent finds one of the students outside sketching crows while it rains.. ( This one was made with an ex-member of the Tumblr RP Group: The Asylum That never was. Rhyme was played by me and Vincent was played by the Tumblr user Remfaust. So basically the credit goes to me and to Remfaust. )


The sky was dark and it was raining outside. On days like these most of the people stay inside…. except Rhyme. Rhyme was walking around in the one hundred Acre Woods. She brought some pencils and paper with her she wanted to draw some crows that where lurking around in the woods. After she drew some crows some of them started to fly away. Rhyme started watch them fly away and thought: "Crows…such beautiful creatures I wish I could fly away just like them." After a while she continued to draw the remaining crows while she was shivering violently because of the rain and the icy wind.

Vincent saw the girl as she hurried out of the campus, heading towards the forest under the blackening sky. He frowned in concern. The sky looked menacing, and he could he thunder growling in the far distance. It worried him that the little girl didn't have anything on to protect her against the cold rain.  
"Hmn.." he sighed as he two options mulled themselves over in his mind. He didn't have to do anything. It was still before curfew, and the students had the right to float around the campus as the pleased…even in this unfortunate weather. Or he could follow her.

"And do what?" he said softly to himself, his hard gaze starring off in the direction she ran, "Bring her back?" He sighed again. A few years ago, he wouldn't have bothered with such a task…but that's not the way things are anymore.  
He sighed, picked up a few things from his office and headed her way.  
Following her wasn't hard. Vincent could catch glimpses of her orange sweater through the gaps of the trees. The muddy footprints were a dead giveaway.  
He grumbled silently through the rain and wind, when he finally came upon her still form. He paused.

He was surprised to see her sketching the crows that looked equally as miserable as he felt. He snapped his attention to her when she spoke, a soft broken noise. Vincent closed the distance between them, holding his umbrella over her.  
"I don't believe this is the appropriate time to be sketching Miss."  
Rhyme quickly turned around to see a a man with long black hair looking at her. Rhyme knew that he was one of the Teachers but that was the first time they ever met. She didn't even know his name. Rhyme didn't know what to say so she just ignored him and continued to sketch the crows.  
Vincent blinked. He recognized her from her file….Bito he believed. Holding in a sigh he crouched down next to her, a knee on in the mud and peeked over her shoulder.  
Crows. Good crows at that. He gave a nod of approval…not that she saw. He tried a different approach.  
"Miss…Bito," Vincent began, trying to keep a light growl out of his voice, "What are you doing out here?

Now Rhyme had no choice than answering him. She said nervously: " I'm drawing crows…I hope that's okay." She started to tremble because she isn't used to situations like this. She thought: "What should I do? I don't even know his name…and I'm scared that I might start to hallucinate. I don't want to hurt him."  
Vincent backed off slightly. Her shaking alarmed him…he didn't want her to get sick from this little endeavor. He switched his umbrella to his other hand, angling it to cover her more.  
"They're very good," he said softly, "You have talent…" He paused, trying to get a good look at her face, but she did not to meet his gaze.  
"Are you alright small one?"  
Rhyme snapped out of her thoughts and flinched. She looked at him and answered: " I guess I'm okay…thank you for worrying about me..and also thanks for liking me pictures…Its good to hear somebody praise my drawings." She stopped trembling and smiled at him.  
Vincent felt his lips turn slightly at her smile, and was glad to see the shaking stop. He was still worried about her health though. Thunder rumbled above them, and he spared a hard glance at the sky. He feared getting caught in the wrath of the storm.  
"Rhyme," he said, turning his gaze back to her, "Aren't you cold?"  
She nodded and answered: " Well yes…but that's okay. I'm already used to something like this already." She started to cough but silently because she didn't want the teacher to worry about her anymore.

He frowned, not missing a beat. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I really think we should get back to the Sanctuary," he said, his deep red eyes searching hers. Vincent heard her cough, and it may just be the start of a cold…she was out here in the storm with just her normal clothes…but he knew that there was a chance of a worse illness developing if she stayed much longer.  
He knelt closer to her, placing his normal hand on her forehead. His frowned deepened. Her skin wasn't hot, but it was warm. He would feel much better when she was safe and warm within the school's walls.

"We can come back and draw the crows when it's nicer," he said, "Besides…I think they are just as miserable as we are."  
She agreed: "I guess that's a good idea…but I have one question…Do you sometimes want to fly away…just like them?"  
To fly…on wings black as the night's caress. Vincent regarded the child as she shivered slightly when the wind danced around them. Sighing he rose his face to greet the storm, enjoying the rain on his skin.  
"I did. In my youth," he answered her, voice soft and deep, "It was one of my greatest fantasies to spread wings and leave the world of hate and darkness I was born in."  
Rhyme was impressed when she heard his answer. She even note his last sentence down on one of her papers. When both of them were about to leave and finally arriving at the asylum she asked him one final question: „ Well I can already tell that you are an interesting teacher but…I don't even know your name…so could you tell me your name?"  
He watched her scribble something down in her little book as he held back a shiver.

The wind was really starting to bite as it blew around them. Her request startled him though. Did he really forget to introduce himself again?  
He blinked. Then cleared his throat.  
Holding out an elegant hand he said in a voice of velvet, "Vincent Valentine, at your service."  
Rhyme smiled at him shook his hand and then she introduced herself: " My name is Raimu Bito but you can call me Rhyme….but you are a teacher after all so you probably know my name already."  
Vincent noticed how small her hand was compared to his own before admitting, "I did, Miss Rhyme. You see, they gave us all your files before coming here. Reading them however…" he chuckled softly, "Is a whole other thing."  
Vincent tightened his grip and pulled her up to a standing position.

"Come," he said with a small smile, "Let's get out of this dreadful weather."  
Rhyme nodded and followed him inside the asylum. Rhyme suddenly got depressed and asked him: "…Mr. Valentine…Do you know my disorder..and if so why aren't you scared of me?."  
Vincent noticed her change in mood almost immediately. He frowned as she voiced her concern softly. He turned slightly to her.  
"I know of your disorder," he said velvety, "But I am not afraid."  
Vincent was familiar with her file…though he had to look up the disorder. The mental health world was amazing with all the things that could go wrong.

Rhyme's file was one of the first he read, because it was marked as dangerous. It didn't phase him. Living in an asylum for the majority of his life put him against some of the most violent and dangerous people so far.  
Hell. His own staff file has him marked down as a potential threat. He turned his red eyes down to the child again.  
"I am not afraid," he repeated softly, "Not because I do not believe you could hurt me if you so desired, I'm sure you could, but because you are Rhyme. And not a disorder."  
He knelt down and placed his hand gently on her thin shoulders, "I'm not afraid because I understand. You suffer from a terrible disorder, but that does not give me reason to fear you."  
Rhyme smiled and suddenly hugged him. She thought that he would treat her like the doctors…like a monster or something else but he accepted her.

She gave him her picture of the crows as a present and left to go back to her room with a bright smile on her face.  
Vincent eyes widened in shock as he felt the tiny arms fling themselves around his waist. He looked down, barely registering the small act of affection before slowly returning the embrace.  
It was over as quick as it started. The embrace broke and suddenly he had the picture of crows in his hand as the small girl danced away with a large smile on her face.  
Vincent was left there, looking more dumbfounded than he ever had since arriving at the Asylum, arms still held out in a half hug position clutching the drawing. He blinked before shaking his head, his long dark locks swaying gently. Lowering his arms he turned on heel and headed back to his office, a small smile dusted up on his lips.


End file.
